


Sanity Lost

by Kuro_iplrrr



Category: Smosh
Genre: Crime, Mystery, Other, Thriller, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Ovenshire, Anthony Padilla, and Mari Takahashi are detective inspectors, and when their next death hits them way to close to the heart, it makes them think about the main suspect group, The Triad Gang- David Moss, Matt Sohinki, and Ian Hecox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanity Lost: A Chance to Change

**Sanity Lost: Mystery/Horror/Thriller**

 

_"I will fucking kill you, mark my words."_

**A Chance to Change**

_A/N: I don't like how the first part was written. :( Anthony is a bit cold in the first parts, but it's in the plot. I'm sorry._

As a light on the ceiling blinks itself on and off and the rain continues to fall outside, Joshua 'Joven' Ovenshire looks into the eyes of their top detective, scanning his movements to see if he had the answers. Joven jumps back as the other male suddenly raises his head. "Dude, at least tell me when you're gonna scare the crap out'a me!"

Anthony Padilla scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Scaredy-cat." He mutters as he places a hand on his chin. "As for the crime scene..."

The room they were in was a bit dim, located at a school in mid-California. It looked as though it hadn't been occupied in weeks, and from all the investigation, it seemed that it hadn't. There were men everywhere, scanning and pointing out random places of evidence. In the middle of the room was the victim, 'nothing on him, no identification'- the men had said to both Joven and Anthony when they asked.

"What've you got?" Joven asked, grabbing a pen and notepad from his jacket pocket. "I'm not expecting it to be correct, by the way, judging from the fact that you just got h-"

"The victim is in his twenties, obviously single- judging by the array of clothes he's wearing: not too formal and too casual to be kept seen by someone we know cares about his appearance-," Anthony interrupted him and carried on, starting to do a 360 turn around the victim. Joven sighed and started taking down his notes." He's got a scar on his left cheek, possibly only 2 years old, not too fresh and not too old, so it isn't a part of this attack." Anthony pulls himself closer and rubs a naked finger through the surface of the victim's blue tee. "His clothes are only slightly damp, so that means that he has been here long enough to get that dry."

Joven watches with a bit of discomfort as Anthony brushes a piece of the man's hair back and smirks. "What the hell is there, Padilla?"

"'Nothing on him', that's what they want you to think." Anthony gestures for Joven to come closer.

Joven hesitates a bit before letting himself near the dead body. As he leans in, he can see nothing. He squints and looks further and finally sees what Anthony was talking about. Right there, on the neck, but near to the chin.

"Sweet Mother of God."

\---

 

"Mari! Get your analysis on this, stat!" Joven barks as he pushes a covered test tube towards the woman working on a microscope.

"I'm guessing that Anthony found this?" Mari Takahashi asks with a sly smile as she puts on some gloves and pops the tube open.

"Don't even start," warns Joven with a snarl.

Anthony walks into the laboratory and slips on his own pair of gloves. "Mari, place that on a slide, would you? Don't touch that liquid. I have the suspicion you already know what it is."

As Mari prepares the slide to be viewed, Joven sneaks in a question of his own. "So what is it exactly?"

"Just wait and see, Joven." Anthony answers and hands Joven a pair of green gloves. Joshua huffs in reply but snatches the pair from his coworker's hands anyway.

Mari slips her head into place and adjusts the HPO before gasping, "You- You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I know you'd flip out." Anthony smiled and pushed Mari slightly on the shoulder. "Now move."

Mari grumbled a bit before backing away. Joven's eyes shuffled back and forth between the both of them.

Anthony smirked as the information grew and connected with the hypothesizes he had. "It's VX ."

"The chemical?" asked Joven.

"Yes, the chemical." Anthony answered. He pushed the microscope to Joven and started talking. "The mark we saw was obviously tattoo'ed on. The ink that was used contained VX. As the man was killed, it was probably inked on. It's one of the most deadly chemicals in the world, banned by the United States and wiped clean by the board. Only a few ways to find more of these things and they're extremely scarce."

Joven furrows his eyebrows and says, "So that means- Whoever killed this man had a shit ton of cash with him, just being able to obtain that amount would be insane."

"Exactly." agreed Anthony. He shook his head before saying, "Check the logs, I think I know who this bastard is,"

Joven's eyes widen at the tone of voice his friend was using, also sure of the suspicion. "No, No, you've gotta be joking."

"Yes, the Triad Gang, They're back."

\---

 

"If they find us, it's perfectly your fault."

"And the chances of them finding us and putting it in ratio to us being murderous serial killers, is about 1:2.5 easily."

Matt Sohinki and David Moss look over to the other man who is pacing at the other side of the room, going back and forth with a hand on his chin.

"Ian, are you okay?" Sohinki asks.

Ian Hecox turns around, a glare on his eyes. "Can you two just please, keep yourselves quiet."

Sohinki and David cross their eyes. Sohinki starts to speak, "There's something off about you, Ian."

"It's definitely about the last kill," says David.

"I know who's on our case," Ian spits out, "And I'm sure that he has his shit under control. "

"We've killed a lot of people, sounds right that we finally have someone that has their shit in hand," David rolls his eyes,

"There's something bad about this particular detective," Ian reaches into a drawer and pulls out a file.

Sohinki scans the cover, "Anthony Padilla?" David's eyes widen a bit.

**Anthony Padilla**

**CONFIDENTIAL FILE**

 

"That's not all," Ian opens the file and flips to the third page,

_A. PADILLA_

_DETECTIVE_

_16-08-09_

_VICTIM INFO_

_Name: James Forcant_

_Age: 21_

_Found: 14-08-09; 04:32; Sacramento, California._

_Suspect: Anthony Padilla_

 

"No fucking way." Sohinki mutters. "James Forcant?!"

"That's what I thought," says Ian, sighing and dropping himself on the couch.

"So when you meant he has his shit under control..." David's words trailed off.

"I mean that he has experience in this field,  _literally_  ." Ian finished.

\---

"Are you alright?" asks Joven as Anthony collapses onto the bed. "It may not seem like it, but I care for you, Anthony. Your past is a secret I care about."

Anthony sighs and rolls over until his head is pushing on the pillow. "You're wasting your time."

"That's bullshit." Joven says. As he spins around in his turning chair, his phone starts to ring. Joven's eyes squint as he removes his glasses and presses the answer and speaker button. "Hello?"

A young man's voice, deep and warningly, could be deduced from the other line. "Tell that little friend of yours that he's unprotected. His life will end soon, we know his secret." A silence starts before the voice starts speaking again. "You have nine hours or he dies."

As the static starts, Joven looks behind him to meet the broken eyes of his friend, who rose from his position to lean on his elbows. Anthony can feel his past pushing back towards him, the guilt as he pulled the trigger, the feeling of the blood splashing towards his face.

Joven watches as Anthony strides over into the bathroom, tripping in his tracks. As Anthony steps into the other room, Joven quickly springs into action and grabs his work partner on the sides. "Anthony, Anthony, slow down, please."

A silence again, before Anthony raises his head. Joven physically reels back as the dark charcoal eyes meet his own.

"Faults are faults. And I've made mine."

\--- :3 Do you like the story so far? I don't really like it tho.

 

Mari could still remember the time where their newest recruit was being introduced, just a normal day at work until both her and Joshua were called over to the Scientific Forensics head's office. A day which Mari will probably never forget.

A day back in '09.

_"This is Anthony Padilla, he is skilled in scientific and deductive forensics. I want you two to keep an eye on him, it_ _’_ _s most likely that he will be in this field for a long time._ _”_ _Marcus, their chief’s assistant said to them with a man on his right hand side. “The chief will be arriving shortly, so I shall leave you three here until he arrives.” And with that, Marcus left._

It was a bit odd back then, a new recruit.

_It didn’t seem like the type for the California Forensic Unit to recruit new members at this time. They usually made it so that they could get new members by the start of April. Now at June, Mari begins to have suspicion for the man in sight._

_As the man steps forward towards Joven, he raises his hand as says curtly, “Anthony Padilla, pleasure to be meeting your acquaintance.”_

_Joshua has the same suspicion on his face as he shakes the man’s hand. “Joshua Ovenshire,”_

_Anthony then turns toward Mari and says with a small and assuring smile, “Pleasure.”_

_Mari shakes his hand and replies with edge to her voice. “Likewise.” As they both drop their hands, the door flies open and a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties enters the room, his bright smile meets the three immediately._

_“Ah, I see you three have met Anthony.” He says with a grin. “You two will be working with him until we have more recruits to join into his area.”_

_“Yes, sir.” Joven and Mari answer simultaneously._

_“Now, if you two could excuse us for a bit- Anthony, I just want to have a little chat with you outside.” The older man’s gaze shifts to Anthony._

_Anthony nods. “Of course, James.”_

_Joven and Mari seem more perplexed now. Joven coughs out, “Ahem, um, Sir, with all due respect- Aren’t the employees supposed to call you with a title?”_

_James Forcant grins wider before putting an arm over Anthony’s shoulder. “Anthony here has special permission, an old friend has all his access.”_

_And with those words, they left the office, Marcus escorting Mari and Joven out with a blank expression._

 

_\---_ Surprise, surprise! So, you’ve finally met James Forcant :D Yay! Stay tuned for part 2 <3  
Leave me any feedback and don't forget to vote it you liked it. :)

 


	2. Sanity Lost: Hit One Down

**Part 2: Hit One Down**

 

Sorry for not updating. I just had so much school and it's bugging me. I'm sorry. And I hope you'll like this part. It'll probably be the last one too.

  
  
**Sanity Lost: Hit One Down**   
**_“76674”_ **   


The rain pours hard outside a two-room apartment.

Jovenshire looks toward Anthony as he inhales deeply again. He couldn't express the feelings his colleague might be feeling. Anthony has his head hung low and his hair over his face. Joven coughs and asks shakily, "A-Are you okay, Anthony?"

Anthony suddenly jumps up from the bed and meets Joven's eyes. "Of course I'm not fucking okay! I'm being blackmailed to death! Do you think I'm okay with this shit?!"

Joshua could hear the mix of anger, guilt, and terror in his friend's voice. The kind of voice that he'd never heard before. Anthony dropped down back to the bed before Joven could think of a reply.

After a deafening silence, Joven could hear Anthony whisper, "I'm scared."

Joven's eyes widen and he whispers back, "It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna help you, you’re gonna be fine. Trust me."  
\--- Sorry for the Anthonyshire. ^^’

 

Anthony's snores grow louder by the minute.

Joven had forced him to get a bit of shut eye before they would continue their investigation. Joshua knows that they're getting low on time, but if he wanted colleague alive, he'd have to go and let the man sleep. Joven removes his glasses and sighs.  _One hell of a night this has been._ He looks back at Anthony's sleeping figure and grumbles, "What type of shit did you get me into, Padilla?"

As Anthony snores again, Joven walks over to the bathroom and splashes water on his tired face. He could remember the growl they both heard on the phone,  _"You have nine hours or he dies'_. Joven couldn't imagine the link between the tormentors and Anthony. But after everything, he knew deep inside that even though he had been Anthony's friend for nearly 3 years, he didn't know everything about his most trusted colleague. Joven dries his face up with a towel and strides back into the room.

He shook his head, _I can’t be thinking straight._ Joven sits back at the desk and puts his glasses back on. _Who can I trust?_ He thinks, before he could think of a new deduction plan, his mind thought of one name in particular.

_Mari._

He grabs his phone and speed dials the number to the laboratory scientist. He waits a couple seconds before the dial rings subside.

And then, _silence_.

Joven taps his finger on the screen and he could see that the call had indeed come through. He presses the phone back to his ear and says, “Mari? Are you there?”

Nothing could be heard, and as Joven was about to press the _end call_ button, he could hear Mari’s voice echo softly, “J-Joven?”

Alarm runs through Joven’s mind as he replies, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t talk too much right now,” Mari says in a rushed whisper. “Just get here in the lab.”

And as Joven was going to end the call again, he hears Mari say,

“Don’t bring Anthony with you.”

He nods in confusion, even though he knows Mari can’t see it, and finally ends the call. He walks over to Anthony and says in his ear, “Anthony, man, I’m just gonna go back to the lab real quick. I’ll be back before you can even spell Mississippi.”

Joven grabs his coat from its place in the hanger and he could hear Anthony say, “ _M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I_.”

He shakes his head in amusement then leaves their two room apartment, still thinking about Mari.

\--- :) Yay I finally made this new chapter, be happy guys.

 

Jovenshire knows where he’d meet Mari, even though she never mentioned anything to him. It was always either in the science laboratory, in the room where their three offices were, or in the rooftop, where it would be free from the audio-but not the video- security in their branch. The CFU weren’t men for detail.

Joven locks the car and wraps himself around his coat even more, shivering in the cold rain. He looks down to the ground as he stalks in the building, the armed guard salutes at him and Joven nods back. He couldn’t bother to talk with the guard. When he reaches the end of the hall, he opens up the elevator and steps inside. Joven closed his eyes, resting in the silence of the elevator. He reaches the third floor and the elevator pings Joven back into life.

Mari was already outside of the lab when Joven stepped out of the elevator. Joven approached the woman with caution, not sure if she was holding something dangerous or not.

“Mari, why am I here?” Joven asked.

Mari meets the other investigator’s eyes and sighs. “I found something in Anthony’s office when I was checking out the workplace; I was trying to find the file for the ‘ _VX victim’_.” Mari turns around and gestures for Joven to enter the lab. “And I found this instead…”

Isolated on the single table of the laboratory, Joven could see a sheet of paper placed firmly in the centre of the platform. Joven’s head jolted back slightly in suspicion and he turns back to say to Mari, “Did you read it?”

Mari hesitates before answering, “Yes. I did read it, and what’s written on it is the reason why I didn’t want Anthony to come with you.”

Written in blood red color, was 3 two digit numbers that Joven didn’t understand, but back in his head, the meaning was itching to break out. He shivered as he finally recalled what the six digits mean.

**08-14-09**

“No way,” Joven muttered.

“I thought so too,” Mari sat down on one of the chairs in the laboratory. “But I don’t understand who the hell would leave this here.”

Joven realizes that Mari had never heard about the phone call and tells her shakily, “That’s not the complete story…”

“What do you mean ‘ _that’s not the complete story_?”

“Once Anthony and I got home…”

\--- c: I hope you’re liking it so far.

Anthony wakes up from a dreamless nap. He looks at the drawer beside him and sees the time. 11:56. He sighs a bit before climbing out of the bed and entering the bathroom. He looks into his own eyes and sees his own ragged and blood-shot face. Anthony rubs his eyes and sighs. _This is not my kind of shit._ He looks back into the bedroom and contemplates for a second, choosing on whether to go over to the CFU Sacramento Branch or to just stay here just as Joven had told him.

_Does it look like Joven can tell me what to do?_ Anthony thinks as he puts on a long sleeved shirt and his red jacket. He goes over to the main and only door of his apartment and locks it up before walking down the hall and clicking the elevator open.

Anthony looks up to the glass ceiling and thinks with a wince, _Did they find me again?_ The elevator pings open and Anthony walks out, putting on the hood of his favoured jacket. _That’s impossible._ He exits the apartment building and looks to his left and right. _They’ve found me now. Nothing’s impossible._ He steps into the rattling rain and the damp feeling spreads in his veins. _I’m so fucked._

He walks silently towards the direction of the CFU building and out of his peripheral vision; he can see a dark figure moving towards him. Anthony walks faster now, trying to get out of the line of sight.

And as Anthony turns around the corner, he looks around and sighs in relief. _Finally safe, now to get to the-_

Anthony’s thoughts stop as he feels a pain in his wrists, he forgets to breath as the thought registers. Anthony looks behind him and sees the dark object walking towards him. Anthony’s legs give out and then he’s kneeling down on the pavement. He grasps all this potential energy and pulls the sleeve of his shirt up. At the sight of his bloody wrists, he can feel himself losing consciousness.

The figure strides toward him briskly and kneels down beside him. Anthony still couldn’t see the man’s face, even with the street light right above him. His attacker chuckles as he says, “I thought you were a strong man, Padilla.” Anthony could swear that he knew that voice. “It’s not even _that_ fatal, just a little bullet to the wrist.” The man caresses Anthony’s wrist gently.

Anthony manages to choke out, “Who are you?”

The man stills for a second before he says with a smirk, “Oh… That’s a pity that your memory is hazy.” The man tilts his head up and Anthony can now see the man’s features clearly. “Remember me now? It’s David- Lasercorn.”

That’s the last of Anthony manages to hear before his vision blacks out completely.

\--- :D Part 3 will also be up soon! See you guys next time~


	3. Sanity Lost: Eternity Will Pass

  
**Part 3: Eternity Will Pass.**   
**_Sanity Lost: Eternity Will Pass (Part 3)_ **   
_“You’re lucky you’re still alive.”  
_ _A/N: I finally managed to go over my words and add Ianthony to this story! YAY.  Oh, and I just wanna say that this story might end really badly or really angsty but happily. ^-^’_   


* * *

_  
_  
Anthony has his eyes closed and his breath was still struggling to be caught even through his state of unconsciousness. David Moss chuckles at the sight before him and grabs his phone out-not even caring about the pouring rain-; he types in one of his contacts and smirks as the line clicks, “Sohinki, how’s the CFU monitoring doing?”  
  
Matt Sohinki growls on the other line and he says, “Posing as a guard should’ve been easy.” Sohinki drops his head lower as another CFU employee passes him and outside the gate. “But it’s damn harder than your job,  _Lasercorn_.” Sohinki snarls the other man’s nickname out.   
  
David laughs darkly. “I’ll talk to you later, So-kinky.”  
  
“I hate you.” Matt shakes his head and David ends the call.  
  
David remembers the plan and mutters a curse.  _Shit, I’m supposed to bring Anthony to Ian._ David looks around just for an extra measure of precaution.  _No one’s around._ David considers his options for a second.  _Should I call up reinforcements? Or should I just do this by myself until I get to my car?_ David glances upward towards the light and finally makes his mind up.  
  
 _Screw reinforcements. I’ll do this by myself._ David thinks as he kneels beside Anthony again. He lightly slaps Anthony’s cheek and whispers, “You alive there, Padilla?” When the unconscious remains in his state, David nods. “I guess you are.” He summons up all his strength and wraps Anthony’s arm around his own shoulders. David then proceeds to raise himself up slowly, trying to keep himself and his victim balanced.  _You damn heavy thing.  
_  
As David walks over slowly to the direction of his car, he could feel the other man breathing beside him. David breaths out and takes four more steps forward.  _Why is this so hard?_ David rounds the corner and finds himself in the sight of another man smirking at the sight before him.  
“You draggin’ your boyfriend over to your place?” The man says in the shadows.  
  
David scoffs but goes along with it anyway. “This big guy was wasted, wanting to get home even before the party started.” Supporting his act, Anthony mumbles something in his unconscious state. The other man chuckles and David walks faster, still cautious about the past few minutes.  
  
As they round another corner, David could finally see his black car fully parked only three blocks away from Anthony’s apartment. He opened the back seat and pushed Anthony inside. Once Anthony had already been put in position, David goes to the other side of the car and adjusts in the drivers’ seat.  _This will be interesting._  
\----  
Back at a dark and isolated mansion, Ian starts tapping his fingers repeatedly on the library table top. He was feeling giddy. Lasercorn was supposed to be bringing in their haul fifteen minutes ago and there was no word from him or Sohinki. He looks around and when only the sight of books are present,  he finally decides to make his phone call.  
  
“Sohinki, where’s Lasercorn?” He growls to his colleague.  
  
The voice on the other line is tired and a bit angry.  _“I don’t know, Ian. I’ve been keeping an eye on Ovenshire and Takahashi. What should I do with them?”_ Ian thinks about it for a second before he says,  
  
“Leave a note.”  
  
 _“What?”_ Sohinki’s voice echoes through the other line.  _“What do you mean?”  
_  
“Leave them a note,” Ian repeats, he stands up from his chair and walks toward a tall window, showing out the rainy night above him. “I wanna see how this will go.”  
  
Sohinki stays silent for a minute before giving a quick ‘ _Yes’_  and hanging up.  
  
Ian drops the phone carefully back on the table, and he looks back through the window, the view making him grin darkly. Ian whispers one last thing before exiting the room,  
  
“Anthony Padilla is  _mine_.”  
\--- A/N:  _OH SHIT. Look at this possessive lil’ fucker!_  
   
Mari looks around cautiously, still not sure on whether the room- or even the building- they were in was safe. She looks over at Joven and sees the other man scanning around the other room and peeking at the laboratory tools and apparatuses spread around the room. She hesitantly calls out to the other man with a tilt of her head.  
  
“Joven, are you okay?”  
  
 The other man’s head looks up quickly with fear on his face. But when he sees Mari calm- but nerved-, Joven relaxes a bit.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me I’m fine.”  
  
“It doesn’t look like you’re fine to me.” Mari squints her dark eyes. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing,” Joven folds his arms in stubbornness. “Nothing you should be alert about.” He repeats.   
  
Mari shakes her head at him.  “Anthony wouldn’t like you acting like this, Joven.”  
  
“He’d probably be going all like, ‘ _Joshua, that’s bullshit. I want you to be_ -“ Joven pauses in his words and alarm flashes on his face. “No.  _No_!  _Anthony_! I left Anthony all alone!”   
  
“I’m sure he’s fine Joven!” Mari gasps out while Joven rushes for the doorway.   
  
Halfway outside, Joven stops and breathes back to Mari, “But with what you’ve just shown me, I’m sure he’s not.”  
  
Joven rushes out, turns the corner, and down the hallway to the elevator. He rapidly presses the button but as nothing happens, he mutters himself a curse and runs down the staircase, 2 steps at a time.  
  
\--- :L Is anyone even reading this? Idk.  
 _Joven’s POV in Italics_ , Anthony’s in plain.  
   
A bit of drowsiness and a whole lot of pain are the first things that Anthony could feel as he wakes up, still lying on the floor. He rubs his wrist and realizes that it is all patched up with a bandage wrapped around it. He finally opens his eyes, but sees nothing.  _What the fuck is happening?_ He looks around, but cannot make out any shape in his sight.  _Maybe I’m dreaming?_ Anthony thinks, but right at the next second, he could feel pain stabbing at him on his wrist. “Ow, shit.”  _Well, I guess not.  
_  
A sound rattles around the room and Anthony gasps as he gets on his knees, unsure of the environment around him. “Who’s there?”   
\--  
  
 _Joven turns around the half of the staircase, muttering curses to himself. He couldn’t spare one second. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He stomps his way down to the end of the staircase and finds himself still stuck in the dark unused area of the CFU building._  
 _\--  
_  
No one replies, but Anthony could hear the chuckle that comes out from the other person in the room. He looks toward the direction of the sound and grits out, “Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?”  
\--  
  
 _Joven strides through the hallway, meeting the glances of confused employees. He pushes one out of the way as he apologizes, “I’m sorry.” He runs faster now, motivated to keep his colleague safe._  
 _\--  
_  
Darkness is still the only thing Anthony could see as he hears footsteps approaching him. He stands up on his feet, still palming his wrist. “Tell me who you are.” Anthony growls. The footsteps continue to move closer and Anthony starts walking backwards, suddenly feeling the urge to crawl under a rock.  _Shit._  
 _\---  
_  
 _Joven has a sense of relief as he finally gets a view of the building’s exit. He gets his grip on the door’s handle and pushes with the strongest force he could muster inside of himself. Just as he was going to cross the street and to his car, he could feel his entire body being pulled into a dark alleyway._  
 _\--  
_  
Anthony keeps walking backwards, wary of his life and unable to predict the future of whatever was going to be done to him the next moments of his life. He feels something hit his foot and he stumbles down to the ground, his head hitting a wall behind him. He jolts in pain as he shouts, “ _Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?”  
_  
“Oh, have you forgotten about me?” A silky voice asks on his 10 o’ clock. “It doesn’t seem as though you have.”  _I know this voice. No. Please, no._ “Poor, sweet Padilla. You must’ve been crazy all this time trying to hide from us, haven’t you?”  _No._ “You weren’t doing a good job with it.”  _No._ “But it doesn’t matter anymore.”  _No._ “I can make you crack, just make you break down in pieces, helpless and desperate for any amount of happiness in your life.”  _Don’t._ “I have my hands on you now; and I can do whatever I please.”  _No, don’t._ “I know who you really are Padilla. You can’t hide it from anyone else any longer.”  
  
Anthony looks up, darkness still the only thing in sight and pain filling his entire body. He could barely see anything, but a dark outline of a young man could be made up in Anthony’s line of sight. “You can’t make me,” Anthony’s weak voice echoes all over the room. Anthony pulls one of his legs up and mutters darkly, “I’m strong enough, I can make my own decisions and I won’t give a crap about what you’re goin’ to say.”  
  
The other man laughs darkly at the surge of forced optimism in his victim’s voice. “Do you really think that I would care about whatever you say?” Anthony’s eyes widen and he could hear footsteps come even closer. “I want to remind you that I have you trapped, under my control, just like fish caught in a net.”  
  
 Anthony’s eyes hang low and he decides to threaten his captor further, “I’ve always knew that you were the kind of person to do this.”  
“I really don’t understand why you wouldn’t think that won’t do this.”  
  
Anthony smiles in sadness. “I never thought I’d meet you like this again,  _Ian._ ”  
  
Ian Hecox’s smile widens in the dark. He takes two more steps and pushes Anthony’s chin up, startling the man. The rain continues to fall heavily. A sudden bolt of lightning illuminates the two men; Anthony could perfectly see Ian with his menacing glare and Ian could see the immense pain and sadness in Anthony’s eyes. He opens his mouth to say something.   
  
 _“I will fucking kill you, mark my words.”  
_  
Anthony’s entire thought line just snaps in two and breaks like ice,  _This is it,_   _I’m dead._


End file.
